Blue Bleeding Rain
by Runie Sama
Summary: Oliver is an orphan with a gifted voice. Bed ridden and ill most of the time he struggles to recover from the damage left behind from a horrid carriage accident. Coping with the loss of a brother and struggling to stay alive he hope that one day he'll grow just to be like "him" Still is he able to make it that far?
1. Chapter 1

** A/N: I love Oliver and stuff and I know there aren't many fanfics about him or what's his food item so I'd thought I'd put my idea out there!**

* * *

I watched from the window seeing all the children playing tagging each other and the girls playing dress up with there makeshift dolls. The boys were playing kick the can, I laid in my bed and watched. Due to my sickness I couldn't enjoy myself, but every week my choir coach would come in I would sing to the orphanage I watched how sad children's face would light up at the sound of my voice even the two opera stars Tonio and Prima visited and said my show was extravagant. It is so hard to breathe as if a hunkering weight kept getting heavier in my chest. The temperature shifted rather quickly and my disease started acting up. The doctor said once I got better I would be able to perform and play with my friend Yuki, she's a rather sweet girl and has a voice as well, though she likes wearing that red color oddly the color of an apple. She was abandoned here in England as a baby. My parents died a very long time ago and I was brought to the orphanage when I was about three or so. My eye still ached from the carriage accident two years ago, my friend who was the same age as time. Hibiki Lui bled out in front of me as the strangled parts of the carriage flung over. I closed my eyes trying to get some rest. I didn't get any sleep last nigh because my constant coughing and vomiting kept me up. As the darkness of my eyes take my sight, I hear the creak of a door. I ignore, I'm too bloody tired to put up with any of this. After about two minutes or so I get this annoying brush of air on my face and I open them slightly and see a red blob. What in blazes could it be? After lazily opening my eyes I see Yuki hovering over, with a grin on her face.

"Hi Ollie!" She said happily. I felt my face get a little hotter.

"Um. Hi Yuki. What are you doing here? You know Meiko will get mad if she catches you wandering around here. She'll bloody beat you with a bottle on your head."

She sat down besides me holding a blue metal box in her hands, she smiled as she pulled out an apple.

She handed that box to me. "What is it?"

"Open it and you'll find out."

I hope it wasn't one of those new toys I've heard about and jump at you. With the sound of a _POP_ the metal lid was open and in it I saw.. Oh my goodness taffy! What a rather peculiar color it was too it was blue. I love the color to death!

"Yuki were did you get this!" I exclaimed happily. I got me a whole box of blue taffy! I took a piece and offered it to her. How else would I repay her?

While I was happily indulging my self in my sweats, Yuki looked rather embarrassed and took a nibble out of her piece and said, "The rest of us begged Kaito and Meiko to go down the sweats shop and get this for you. We just thought about you since you've been sick for a while now. Well we know you love taffy and blue well Kaito fixed it up! I helped too because I'm a big kid like you!"

She came over and happily tackled me and punched me on the shoulder. I laughed a little and began to cough. Her playful smile disappeared as I began to cough constantly.

"Oliver, I'm going to get Haku and Meiko."

"No." I wheezed. "I'm fine." I began to cough even harder until yellow came out of my mouth. The yellowish clear substance coated my hand. Before I could even stop her, Yuki ran over for help.

My white night shirt was soon coated in mucus. It always happened when I got a little excited. Haku and Meiko came rushing through the door, I felt so tired. I slowly closed my eyes hoping that soon it would be over. The white and brown hair swaying through my vision soon turned in to the dark blackness.

* * *

I was riding in a carriage once more seeing Lui's smiling face. We always treated each other like brothers since we were the same age though people often mistook him as a girl for his gracefulness.

"Lui I thought you were dead!"

His solid blond hair shifted in the daylight. "Oliver, brother."

"Yes?"

He looked distantly through the window and sighed. "Have you ever wondered why most of us in the orphanage can sing? Why most of us have a talented voices?"

I looked at him making a stupid face. Though he was a month older than me, he always talked about the weirdest thing. I want to shout at him saying why the hell would I care, but I shook my head and said no.

"It's for money. The orphanage makes money by selling some of us a pages and they get paid for our services. The other day I over heard Lola about selling me off to this man named Hiyama Kiyoteru."

I was shocked. He always talked about rubbish, but this was something serious. "That name. Don't tell me they're planning on sending you back to Japan!"

He grinned. Unlike me who was born a native of England, Lui was brought here and abandoned. Nobody knew more pain than him.

"Don't worry about me. I bet they'll be wowed when I come back." He playfully ruffled my hair like he always did.

I didn't want him to go to be honest who would help me steal the bread to give to the children on the streets?

"Oliver when I'm gone I want you to take care of the kids back home."

I couldn't contain myself anymore. I smiled back at him. "You bet."

We ended our conversation and Lui seemed a bit tense each time the carriage would hit a rock or a bump. We were going to perform at a concert near the capital, well it seemed like a big deal. Though most of the time people would over power my soft voice.

With one big jump Lui hit the side of the door and blood began to seep through his head. Suddenly we felt the carriage pick speed. The bumps became faster and harder, hitting my head harder until I saw black splotches. I don't know what happened next, but it seemed that the entire world was spinning. Everything slowed down, the windows cracked in impossible slowness and I watched as Lui's widened eyes in shock. I stretched my hands out trying to reach for him. And he mouthed one thing. "I'm sorry." Everything breaking apart like an incomplete puzzle. I watched with my own eyes as the world span Lui's bright blond hair turning red a glass attacked him. One of those pieces was coming straight at me and pain exploded through my left eye.

All I saw was darkness.

I could tell how much time was passing it all seemed meaningless as I drifted in sleep. Voices and mumbles were heard like a muffled sheet.

Am I dead?

Pain. Pain is what I'm feeling as if my legs have been torn off. I try to scream, but all that comes out is a sore cry. I open my eye and clutched the one that was bleeding. I was facing towards the shinning sun. And flipped myself over, I released burning fire throughout my body. My breath stopped as I saw Lui my brother. My only brother smiling happily towards the sun. His dulled eyes looking at the clouds like we always did when we had time. Something was different about them though, it seemed the cheerful life was draining right out of them.

I reached out for him with my good arm which was caked with blood. I saw a red puddle get bigger.

"Lui." I croaked.

"Oliver the sky is so beautiful." He hoarsely replied. A piece of wheel was laying on the lower and mid part of his body. I could see that a piece of wood a lodged in his stomach. He looked at the sky without any worries. Slowly he closed them.

"LUI!" I screamed, not my brother!

"Beautiful." He murmured and slowly closed his dulled blue eyes.

I cried out, I couldn't see a thing.

I'm drowning, I'm drowning in blood. I looked towards the surface and see everyone that I knew fading in front of me. I try to come up, but the current is bashing me over to the side. My left eye burns as I go down even lower.

I'm dying. I'm dying. I know, but who knew death was so painful. I wanted it all to stop!

/

"Oliver. Oliver! OLVER!"

A dead weight pulled down against my body and I felt a small prick touch the side of my neck. I was out before I even knew it.


	2. Hey some has come up

Yeah I haven't in the best mood for the past couple of days. Let's just say it involves death and I can't write as well as I can. I don't know how long it will be for a next update, but just be paitent with me. I don't know if I'm going to update anytime soon, but I hope it will be soon enough. To put it in quick terms three of my very good wonderful friends had passed away around the same time and I can't force myself in this sad state. For all my readers sorry for the wait, but bear with me and wait a little longer. My FF account will be inactive from this point on.

Runie Sama/Marshall Lee fan XD


End file.
